boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Surprise
---- ---- Summary *The Boom Surprise is a Prototype Defense that can be built inside the Weapon Lab. *Like other prototype defenses, it will only last for a limited duration after being deployed. *The Boom Surprise is essentially a Cannon with much higher fire rate and damage; while it has moderately high damage per shot, it fires in bursts of two shots with a short delay between them, giving it a very high damage per second. *Like the Hot Pot, the Boom Surprise is capable of hiding underground until enemies are in range. While underground, it is invulnerable to damage, and troops will act as if no building were there. When active and no enemy troops are in range, the Boom Surprise will retreat back into its bunker after a few seconds of inactivity. It can, however, be stunned by a Shock Bomb at all times and should it hides when it happens, it will be frozen and cannot pop out. Offensive Strategy *It is not a good idea to use Barrage to destroy the Boom Surprise since this Prototype Defense can hide underground, making a Barrage ineffectual. *The Boom Surprise can cause significant damage to Heavies, Tanks and Scorchers. You can avoid this using a Shock Bomb when the Boom Surprise emerges. *Like the Hot Pot, the Boom Surprise can be distracted by Critters. Use this Gunboat Weaponry and then Artillery to destroy the Boom Surprise. *In many cases, the Boom Surprise's attack can be avoided by simple flanking since the Boom Surprise has a short range. Defensive Strategy *While the Hot Pot has a shorter range and can deal area damage, the Boom Surprise is best used against strong individuals that have high health. *When against Warriors, it and the Hot Pot are equally effective. While the Hot Pot burns down Warriors quickly, the Boom Surprise can destroy them quickly because of its strong damage and rate of fire. *It's also a very good choice against Tanks, as well as Heavies. They will be eliminated rather quickly, and due to its good range, flanking it exposes troops to it longer. *Because of its rather speedy reload and rate of fire, it can be a substitute for the Doom Cannon if one cannot accept a slow fire rate or if it is unavailable. Upgrade Differences *At Mark I, the hatch appears as navy blue with a dashed ring of light blue details and a number '1' in the center. The main cannon consists of a white canister with blue panels at the front that slide off to the sides to reveal the two barrels that are light blue in color. On top of the canister is a blue top with metal handles. *At Mark II, the hatch appears with a number '2' in the center and retains its light blue ring. The back of the cannon now gains a blue casing with a cross on top. The barrels of the cannon are extended. *At Mark III, the hatch gains a second dashed ring on the outer perimeter of the hatch, and a number '3' in the center. The cannon now gains winged decorations on its sides on either side of its casing. de:Boom-Überraschung ru:Гром Из Ниоткуда Category:Prototype Defenses